I love you, Rachel
by SleepingKittens
Summary: Quinn has liked Rachel for some time now and is egger to become her friend to get close to her. Secretly, Quinn likes to leave hints for Rachel, to tell her that she is loved by a person who can love her more than anybody else can. There is only one problem with her plan- Finn.
1. Rainy Days

I stirred as I awoke with a smile from hearing rain drops quietly hit my window. I got out of bed and opened my curtains, looking at the view in front of me. It was a dark day with black clouds covering every inch of the sky. _Just my type of day,_ I thought to myself. I turned on my music and as I danced and sang to the lyrics of every song that came up, went through my morning routine.

By 7:30 I was dressed in my blue skinny jeans and a white long sleeve with my short hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. I then went downstairs to find my mother cooking.

"Good morning Mum." I said cheerfully and kiss her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. I made your favourite." She says as she puts a plate down in front of me.

"Mmm.. Bacon." I drool as I impatiently start eating with my hands only to be scolded by my mother. I give her a sad look, pouting and she just laughs before heading upstairs. I finish up quickly and grab my things on the way out.

"Goodbye!" I yell to my mother so she could hear me from up stairs.

I close the door behind me and walk down to the driveway where I parked my car. I putmy bag in the back seat and then got into the driver's seat and began driving to school. I listened to the radio as I drove but so far nothing that interestedme had came on, just people talking about their lives, so I changed the channel to another of my favourite stations. Almost instantly I knew what the song was. '_Baby one more time'_. How that brought back memories. I remember that day, only because Rachel had looked so hot- Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you that part. Yes, I had a crush on Rachel Berry, maybe more than a crush. I've had it for awhile now, I was just too afraid to show it. Also I couldn't really do anything about it, she was with Finn and even though I loathed him, I couldn't hurt her anymore. I was so mean to her before that I wish I could take it all back but I guess were friends now, so it's okay. At least I can call her my friend. I got so lost in my thoughts that it wasn't long before I realized I was in the car park of my school. I parked my car as close to Rachel's car as I could and got out with my bag over my shoulder, locking the door with a click of a remote. I put my keys in my bag and walked to the front door of the school, which was crowded, might I add. I did my best at sliding through the crowd then stopped instantly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my best friend, Santana.

"Hold on let me do this Q" she said before she yelled to the crowd. "Alright, move it everyone I'm trying to get through here!" In a matter of seconds a path was made and Santana took my hand with a wicked smile and pulled me towards the door.

"You know you didn't have to do that, I was quite fine-" She cut me off.

"Q, you should have seen yourself. You had the face of a disgusted, lost puppy." I looked at her, raising my eyebrow and she lifted her hands in defence.

"I was only telling you the truth." She said with a cheeky smile. I let it go and walked to my locker. First up I had English. English was one of my favourite classes, mainly because I could stare at Rachel while she sat at the front of the class and not get court doing it. I got my book out and headed to English. Just as I walked through the door I heard the bell ring from above me which made me jump a little. _I hoped no one saw that, _I thought as I went and sat down to my best friends, girlfriend, who happened to be a part of our friendship circle. She greeted me as I sat down with a happy smile and I returned her with the same. The class started when everybody had filled in the seats around us. I looked towards the front, searching for Rachel but she wasn't there. That was odd, very odd of Rachel not to be here. She was always one of the first to class. Did something bad happen to her? I spent ten minutes of the lesson looking at the door when I heard Brittany answer a question.

"Well my book told me that Wally can hide really well... It took me a week just to find him on one page." The teacher sighed.

"Brittany, Where's Wally doesn't count as reading a novel." Brittany was a sweet and innocent girl but sometimes I wonder about her. I looked back towards the door. Another 2 minutes passed and I just couldn't stand it anymore, I had to go look for her. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"May I go to the Bathroom?" I asked. She shrugged it off.

"Sure, why not." I got up and grabbed the hallway pass with a smile.

"Thank you."

When I got a fair way from the classroom I started running, I couldn't take to long otherwise the teacher would get suspicious. First I checked the girls toilets, she wasn't there. I checked the choir room and the theater, she wasn't there either. I kept running and running past classrooms and offices when I heard someone call me.

"Miss Fabray?" I turned and saw that Miss Pilsberry was standing just outside her office.

"Yes?" I said smiling as I slowly walked towards her.

"Is something the matter? You seem in a rush."

"I uh was, I needed to go to the bathroom really badly." I said showing her the hallway pass that allowed me to go the bathroom. She could see that I was panicking.

"Quinn, don't panic. I'm not going to tell you off." I sighed, being able to breathe again.

"Now, what's wrong?" She asked, softly.

"I- I was looking for Rachel." I explained.

"I saw her car this morning but she wasn't in class so I was looking for her..." She seemed to understand.

"That's nice of you to do that Quinn. Rachel was sick and headed to the nurses office for awhile." She smiled. "Should I tell her that you're going to visit during break?" I felt better now that I knew where she was and that she was well, kind of alright. I wasn't sure if I could handle being in the same room with her alone though, It only reminded me that I couldn't have her even though I wanted her so badly.

"No, it's okay. I'm just glad to hear that she's okay, thank you." I told her before walking back to class.

xxx

That afternoon I sat down at a lunch table by myself while I picked at my salad. I wasn't really in the mood to eat. Rachel had gone home when I finally had the confidence to go see her, I was disappointed to find her not there but I guess if she was sick it was best if she went home. I even thought of things to say and ask when I went but that wasn't important anymore. I looked down at my salad as I ripped the lettuce into pieces with my fork. I heard someone pull out a seat and sit down in front of me but I didn't look up, I had a pretty good idea who'd it be.

"Q? You look sad, what's wrong?" I heard Brittany ask. I looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm okay, just the time of the month." I lied but she didn't push it any further.

"Where's Santana?"

"Here." The Latina said as she pushed a plate of food in front of Brittany and sat down. Brittany's face lit up at the site of her food and quietly began eating. I continued to sit and pick at my food while my friends made small talk that I wasn't interested in joining. When they had finished, Brittany went to put there trays away and I instantly were asked a thousand questions.

"Alright Fabray, spit it out." She told me, not even holding back her bitchiness. When I didn't answer, she got out her seat and came to sit next to me. She carefully placed her hand on my shoulder and apologized, which was something she never did. Trust me.

"Sorry Quinn... Anyway What's wrong? You hardly even said anything the whole time and your food is ripped into tiny pieces."

"Nothing is wrong... It's just the time of the month." I lied again but this time it didn't work.

"Don't lie to me, I know that was last week." I didn't say anything. "Why don't we have a sleep over tonight? We can watch movies and eat all the popcorn we want, my treat." I looked at her and smiled a little.

"Sure."

* * *

_Thankyou for reading,  
_

_Please review and tell me what you think. It'd mean so much if you did._

_I spaced it out a little more so I hope it's easier to read for some people. c:  
_


	2. The Invite

I was quite surprised when Santana invited me to stay over at her place without Brittany coming as well but I guess she could see the sadness in my eyes. Even though I wasn't really in the mood to do anything I thought watching movies with my best friend could make me feel better. And I was right.. Until it got late and she heard me cry when I thought she was asleep. We watched all types of movies new ones, Old ones and Santana's favourite 'Imagine you and I'. We watched that movie last and Santana was so tired from Cheerio's practice that she bombed out not to long after we started the movie. After I knew she was asleep I kept watching the movie for something to do. The further in the movie I got, the more I couldn't hold on to my emotions and I burst out into tears, hugging the blanket close to me. I tried to keep quiet but I guess I was louder than I had seemed. She turned to me with her eyes fogy and her hair mattered and cuddled into my shoulder.

"Q, you really need to tell me what's going on, I want to help you. I won't judge, Promise." It took awhile for me to stop crying so I could talk but Santana didn't mind, she waited for me to stop and handed me a box of tissues before sitting in front of me.

"I- I think I love R-Rachel." I spoke with a stutter. I looked up slowly and found Santana Smiling at me.

"That's why you're upset? Quinnie there's nothing wrong with that." I shook my head.

"That's not why I'm upset." Her smiled faded for a second.

"It's that dumb-ass Finn isn't it?" I nodded.

"Don't you worry about that Quinnie, I have a feeling that Finn just might find himself falling off face first off a cliff." I must admit that did make me smile a little.

"Santana." I scolded her.

"Come on you have to admit that Finn doesn't deserve to have Rachel and if you ask me I don't think It'll be long before he screws something up."

"I guess so."

"You'll get your girl, trust me Q." After that I hugged her tightly and thanked her. To many people she was considered a bitch but well if you were close to her she had her moments of kindness that to me covered it all up.

xxx

In the morning Brittany come around and we headed off to the only coffee place in lama, The Lima Bean. We sat in our usual table in a corner and listened to Brittany talk about Lord Tubbingtons.

"- and last night he hacked into my twitter and wrote that I liked-" We never heard the end of that sentence because Puck came by and cut her off.

"Ladies." He said with a smile.

"What do you want Puckerman, can't you see that my girlfriend was trying to talk?"

"Well I'm Sorry Brittany."

"You'd better be." Brittany cut off his sentence.

"I was just coming over to see if you all wanted to come over to my house for the big yearly Glee party?"

Glee party? That meant Rachel would be there, well if she wasn't sick but she might be there. I just stared at him, forgetting about his question. Santana smiled looking at my face and replied to the question.

"We'd love to."

"Great, be there at 8." He told us and walked away.

"You're welcome." The Latina whispered in my ear and then began to listen to her girlfriend.

xxx

That night I picked out a short, strapless purple dress to wear with black flats for the party. I was thinking about skipping it to avoid the sight of the make out session I'm sure Finn will force Rachel into but whatever I did, Santana would force me to go. It was better to just go with her plan than having her force me into clothes and drag me out the door. Much better. It was 7:50 when I heard the doorbell ring and I went down to get it. As I pasted the mirror I checked my hair then opened the door to find Santana in a black dress.

"Good girl Q, you saved me having to force you out the door." She spoke with a wicked smile.

"Whatever Santana." I sighed. "Let's Just get this over with."

* * *

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter.**

**The party will be next chapter. c:  
**

**Please Review.  
**


	3. Pain

The whole Glee club was at the party, including Rachel. This made me happy. What didn't make me happy was seeing her with Finn. I could see almost everything that was happening in the dark corner of the room I was sitting in but all I chose to do was stare at Rachel. She looked so gorgeous tonight with her long brown hair in curls and her light pink dress. I decided I couldn't stand it anymore and got up to grab myself a drink. I knew in the morning I was going to regret making this decision but right now I knew I wouldn't be able to get through tonight sober. 3 cups later I felt tipsy and I was going for more when Santana pulled me away.

"No, why are you doing this to me?" I asked her trying to break away from her grasp.

"Q, Look at me. " She told me but I didn't look at her. I just wanted to break away and sob in a corner.

"Please... Just let me go." I begged.

"No, Quinn, look at me. You don't need that." I stopped and looked at her before I saw what was happening behind her. The scene I was trying so badly to stay away from and there it was right in front of me. I tear escaped my eye and then another one. That should be me kissing her, not Finn. I couldn't take it anymore; I pulled away from my best friend and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed a tissue from my small handbag that hug over my shoulder and let the tears fall. A minute into my crying fest, I heard someone knock on the door and call my name.

"Quinn? its Rachel. Could I come in?"

Rachel? I quickly wiped away my tears and opened the door for her. She walked in with a small smile and came and sat down on the floor near me. A moment of silence pasted when she spoke up.

"I saw you run in here crying... Are you okay?" I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come here." She said bringing her arms around me to hold me tight. I laid my head on her shoulder and quietly sobbed into it. I was crying on the girl I loved and she didn't know it was because of her. I just wanted to have time freeze this moment so I could be held by her until I die but I knew it wouldn't happen so I held her close to me and treasured every second. As I calmed down she let me go and wiped my eyes.

"Feeling better?" she asked me.

"A little.."

"Come on let's get you prettied up and back on the dance floor."

Xxx

The next morning I woke up with a throbbing headache and to the surprise that I was in my own bedroom. I hadn't had a clue how'd I got here but my guess was that Santana had driven me home. I'd have to thank her later but right now all I wanted to do was lay here and think about how Rachel's arms felt around me last night. A feeling rose in my chest and a smile painted my face. No words could even describe how I felt being with her. For the little amount of time I was with her I felt like she glued me back together, however the glue fades when she's gone. I thought about what Santana had told me the other night and I felt a bit of hope when I repeated the words '_You'll get your girl, trust me Q'. _With that I got out of bed and headed over towards my desk and sat down in front of my laptop. Maybe if I let her know that somebody liked her, somebody that could treat and love her a thousand more times than Finn could, just maybe she would reconsider being with him.

I thought about it for awhile and then wrote:

_Rachel,_

_You are more beautiful than the roses I see every morning in my front yard. _

_You shine more than every star in the sky._

_I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet._

_So why aren't you mine?_

I printed it to my printer and folded it into an envelope and stuck a love heart sticker on the back to keep it from opening. On the front I wrote 'Rachel Berry' and her address. Now all I needed to do was send it and then she'll know. However it was a lot harder to do than I thought. I went back to my bed and put the letter under my pillow for safe keeping and fell back to sleep.

When I awoke, it was one in the afternoon and I was being hovered over by Santana.

"San, What the hell?" She smiled down at me.

"Your mum let me in."

"I'm trying to sleep." I groaned at her.

"Not anymore you're not, get up before I drag you out. You know I'll do it."

I sat up only long enough to throw my pillow at her and lay back down. She laughed at this and then said "What's this?" She picked up the letter I had under my pillow. "Berry, huh?"

_Oh shit. _"Give that back Santana." She shakes her head giving me her teasing bitch look. I get up and try to get it back but she was quicker than I was.

"Do you want your girl or not?" She asked me.

"Yes." I say mumbling and looking away.

"Well then I'm going to be a good friend and mail this for you." She says heading for my door.

"You know I can do that myself."

"Yeah? but would you really do it? That's the question." She says closing the door. My heart beats faster as I run out the door in panic to go see her. I run down the stairs and just reach her as she opens the front door.

"Stop Santana, I'm coming with you."

"Dressed like that you're not." She speaks as she looks down at my track pants and baggy top. "You have five minutes before I leave."

She goes to sit in the car and I run back up the steps tripping on the last step and hit my foot hard. "Shit" I mumble as I hold my left foot. Shots of pain run through my foot and curse in pain. Tears well up in my eyes and I yell for my mum but nobody comes for help. She must have gone to work already and I didn't have my phone on me to call Santana. On my hands and knees, I crawled to my bedroom slowly as each move of my foot hurt. I'd already been here for ten minutes, I knew Santana was gone she was most likely putting that note in their mailbox at this very moment. She better not get caught or I swear to god I'll- I slip on the wooden floor and bring myself thumping to the floor. I yelled in pain but it was useless, nobody could hear me. I kept going and soon I was down the hallway and in my room. I reached on my side table and called Santana. It rung for many moments but she still didn't pick up. I searched through my other contacts and it came up with Rachel's number. She always finished ballet around this time, could I call her for help? I took the risk because I knew she'd pick up. I sniffed back my cry and held the phone to my ear. A couple of rings in, she picked up.

"Hello Quinn, Feeling any better today?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

"N-no.."

"Oh Quinn, What happened?"

"I tripped up the stairs and hit my foot badly and no body is home... Could you take me to the hospital, please?" I begged her with tears rolling down my face again.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

**I hope yous all liked it. I hadn't planned on Quinn tripping up the stairs but thats where my writing took me, so..**

**Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. Anyway Please tell me what you think. c:  
**


	4. Waking up in a hospital

The next morning, I awoke to the bright sun blinding my eyes through the thin curtains of the window in my hospital room. Sleep didn't come easy that night with the heavy plaster on my left leg. I'd been here since the afternoon the day before but I didn't get my cast on till late last night because there was an issue with an accident that happened not to long before I came in. Waiting in that waiting room for hours with my foot killing was pure torture. A nurse would come over once in awhile to see if I was okay and assured me that they would get me in as soon as they could. On the bright side, Rachel had stayed with me until Santana had arrived then left out of fear of Santana. I needed to change that as soon as I could even though she had been a lot nicer to her since she found out I liked Rachel so maybe I didn't need too.

Around eight that night I was finally allowed to go in about my foot. My mother had to leave the room while they re-adjusted my ankle because she couldn't stand the sound of my cries but Santana stayed with me and held my hand. The doctor asked what colour cast I wanted while making jokes to enlighten the mood and I chose blue, my favourite colour.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the surroundings of the hospital room. The room was dull and completely white, the only few things that stood out were the visitors chairs that were blue. And you'd never guess who I found sitting in one of them, next to my bed. It was a sweet Rachel, sleeping with her head resting on my bed. My breath caught at the sight, she looked even more beautiful than usual. She looked peaceful and as delicate as an angel. I slid my arm out from under the sheet and brushed back her hair. When I realized what I just done I snapped my hand back before she woke and to my relief I could still hear her slow, even breathing. I smiled at what I'd just done, it felt right to do it even though to her it might not have been. I took a chance and touched one of her hands, slipping my hand under hers and I felt the little sparks as our skin touched. I was so focused on how it felt that I didn't realize the girl smiling. I gasped as the brunette clasped her fingers around my hand and became instantly worried.

"Good morning Quinn." She spoke with her eyes closed. "You know if you wanted to hold my hand all you had to is ask." She let out a little giggle as I stuttered a excuse.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't -" Her eyes opened and she sat up, looking at me.

"No need to apologize." She said looking into my eyes. I looked into them with a look that could only say "I love you." But she quickly looked away when the door opened and a nurse walked in to tell me that I could leave later this afternoon. I thanked her and she walked out again. I looked back to Rachel and she was still looking away suddenly interested in the wall.

"I'm kind of hungry.." she said standing up. "Would you like me to get you something?"

"Yes, thank you." She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

While she was gone I stared at the roof while I laid there and wondered if I blew the whole 'I'm in love with you Rachel' thing. Had she gotten the letter already? Does she know it's from me? I didn't even realize she was back until I smelt the bacon she had in a container for me. She smiled down at me and handed me it.

"Your mum told me that was your favourite so I thought I should get some for you."

"Oh- thank you for going into that trouble for me. I can eat it later if you'd like..."

"No, no. It's fine. I know I'm a vegan but I don't make others suffer because of my eating situations." She said picking at her fruit.

While we ate, I listened to Rachel talk about Glee club and the various songs she wanted to sing. We laughed and joked about little things and even planned about singing a song together for the Glee club. Rachel didn't attend Glee that day but instead stayed at my house all afternoon after I was let out of the hospital with crotches and a bulky blue cast. We even got a surprise visit from the whole Glee club wishing me a giant 'Get well soon' card that they had all signed along with a couple of other presents and flowers. We all sat in my living room for awhile while several of conversations started and Rachel was dying to know what had happened in Glee. As it turns out it was once again that time of year when the glee clubbers split up into two and sung duets. Rachel was quite excited to hear that so she could sing with me, which made me smile and scream with happiness inside. As it seemed everybody had already picked partners except Finn who was forced to work with Sam after Rachel had told him that she wanted to work with me instead of him.

Score one for Quinn and none for Finn.

That night after everyone had left, it was just Rachel and me. I wanted her to stay so badly and sleep over the night but she insisted that she'd be back in the morning to drive me to school. Before leaving me in my mother's care I walked her to the door to say goodbye. She gave me a careful hug and walked to her car that was parked in the driveway. It wasn't until I heard her car drive away that I closed and locked the door behind me and made my way upstairs to bed.

* * *

** I can't believe how many of yous have added my story to your favourites and Alert list already. So a big thank you to you all! **


	5. Drawing Fantasies

All I could think of was Rachel.

Through most of my classes, I'd spent my time drawing pictures in my sketchbook of things I'd love to do with her. Little romantic things. Things like kissing her for the first time under the stars and holding hands while walking in the park. I started this last night when I couldn't sleep and now I was determined to draw every little fantasy I had with Rachel in it. Currently I was drawing a picture of me giving her a rose with her face lit up with her smile. It was unbelievably vivid, like it hit me and I could feel everything happening. It made me have a little tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. Was that happiness or was it love?

"Really Q? You are so desperate that you've gotten to drawing instead of going and doing it instead."

"Shut up Santana, I can do what I want."

The bell rang and I closed my sketchbook and placed it in my bag before hopping my way out of class with my crutches. I hated walking down the hallway with my fellow students watching me and making comments behind my back. I did my hardest to ignore it but I just couldn't. As I got to my locker I entered my lock number and grabbed the book for my next class before heading to the cafeteria. I made my way past a few members of the hocky team and before I knew it I was falling to the hard ground. Harsh laughter roared around me as I struggled to get up. I looked at him with a death glare and to him, it was quite amusing. That's when I heard somebody pushing through the crowd with a voice I would know anywhere.

"What the hell do you think you're doing pushing down a girl in crutches?" She yelled at him. He laughed looking at his hocky mates.

"Look what we have here guys, the little hobbit. What are you going to do about it?" That's when I saw my best friend pushing through the crowd without a care.

"It's not what she's going to be doing that you should be worried about, it's what I'll do to you if I ever catch you touching my girl again." Her words cut through him with terror as she got closer so she was face to face with him. I rubbed my hands together to ease the pain as she continued. "Now if you don't apologise to Quinn and get the fuck out of here before I count to 5, let me just say that you will be checking into the hospital tonight and let me remind you-"She now whispered. "That I have hidden razor blades all throughout my hair." She smiled her head bitch smile and stepped back. Rachel had helped me up and was holding my waist for support which brought tingles with her touch. The scared hockey player quickly mumbled his sorry and walked away as quick as he could, leaving his team mates behind. Santana looked at them with a glare and soon they too were off down the hallway as quick as they could. Turning around Santana uncrossed her arms with accomplishment and smiled at us with her friendly smile.

"You okay Q?"

"Yes.. Thank you." I said as Rachel pulled me closer. Santana walked closer to us and placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder and kept it there as she struggled for words.

"I hate to say this but good work, you stuck up for my best friend and even though you sucked at it... thank you."

"Um, you're welcome..." She said uncomfortably before Santana turned and walked over to Brittany and took her hand. That's when I realized that she was still holding me up and I looked down to hide my blush.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and into her brown eyes and nodded, speechless.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch."

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and that I took so long to upload it.**

**I have 2 weeks holidays now so I will upload more often now if I can think of what to write. To be honest I'm just making this up as I go along which is one of the reasons I took so long to write this chapter. I ended up re writing this chapter a couple of times. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. **


	6. Singing a duet together

**Okay so I done the first part in Rachel's view to answer some of your questions, also because I thought it'd be nice to have Rachel's view in some of the story to make it more interesting because come on, we all want to know what she's thinking.**

* * *

Rachel had been thinking about that letter she'd gotten a week ago from now. In fact it was sitting in her top draw right now back at home, hiding along with her music sheets. Who could have sent that note? She thought frustrated. Firstly, she knew it couldn't have been Finn because they were dating. She had been ignoring him quite a lot though since she had been car pooling with Quinn and spending most nights at her house practicing their song for glee club.

No, it can't be him, she thought crossing him off her list. Was it somebody in Glee Club? It could have been puck, perhaps. She thought about it for a moment then crossed him off her list as well. Since Beth, he has grown from trying to sleeping with her. She then wrote down a list of all the people in glee club, crossing out all the couples and after a moment of thinking, all the girls were crossed off too. That just wasn't possible. If I could hardly get one guy to love me, how would I get a girls attention? That left Artie, Rory and Sam. With a sigh she closed her book and headed out of the library to go to the choir room.

Today was the day that Quinn and I were singing our duet and I have a feeling it will be the best duet I'll ever do. I mean, I was singing with Quinn and to me that was much more exciting than singing with Finn all the time.

She stopped herself for a moment. Did I just think that? With a shake of her head she continued down the hallway, forgetting that comment.

Xxx

Quinn hopped her way into the Choir room a little late and took her seat up the front that was right next to Finn today. I looked over to Rachel who was sitting next to him and gave her a smile and she returned it with her beaming smile that told me she was excited for our duet. We'd spent all week picking and practicing songs and finally we'd picked a song that we both loved. Mr Shue called us up on stage for our song and Rachel grabbed stools for us to sit on so I wouldn't have to stand. I then had a helping hand from her and Brittany to walk me over to the stool. I smiled at them, giving them a silent thankyou.

Rachel sat down on her seat right next to me and faced the class as the music began playing. I saw a few people including Brittany get out their phones to record us, which I was grateful for. I would have to steal Brittany's phone later and grab the recording of us. I wanted to keep this moment forever.

**Quinn:  
**Any moment, everything can change.

**Rachel:**

Feel the wind on your shoulders.

**Quinn:**  
For a minute, all the world can wait.

**Rachel:**  
Let go of your yesterday.

**Quinn:**  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control?

**Both:**  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away.  
You can shine.  
Forget about the reasons why you can in life.  
And start to try  
'Cause it's your time  
Time to fly.

**Rachel:**  
All your worries, leave them somewhere else.  
Find a dream you can follow.  
Reach for something when there's nothing left.  
And the world's feeling hollow.

**Quinn:**  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control?

**Both:**  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away.  
You can shine.  
Forget about the reasons why you can in life.  
And start to try  
'Cause it's your time  
Time to fly.

**Rachel:**  
And when your down and feel alone  
Just want to run away  
Trust yourself  
And don't give up.  
You know you better than anyone else.

**Quinn:**  
Any moment, everything can change.

**Rachel:**  
Feel the wind on your shoulders.

**Quinn:**  
For a minute, all the world can wait

**Rachel:**  
Let go of yesterday

**Both:**  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away.  
You can shine.  
Forget about the reasons why you can in life.  
And start to try  
'Cause it's your time  
Time to fly.  
**  
Quinn:**  
Any moment, everything can change.

As the song ended we got a loud applaud from the glee club which brought both mine and Rachel's faces to spark up with smiles. She grabbed my hand and we let it hang between us for a moment before she pulled away and helped me back to my seat. Mr Shue was very impressed with our performance and even mentioned about singing the song at sectionals.

Once Glee was over, Rachel took me home. As always I sat playing with her radio until one of heard a song we knew. We talked and laughed and before I knew it we were parked in front of my house. She turned off the car and the radio went silent. Normally she would be getting out right now to help me with my crutches but she remained in her seat. Her face went soft and her eyes melted into mine. I gave her a soft smile as she hesitated for words and placed my hand on hers carefully and she gave me a smile back.

"I.. I was wondering if you'd like to come over this weekend to sleep over? Since I've been to your house all week and you haven't seen mine. So I thought it might be nice if you came over for dinner Friday night and then we can sleep in my room-" I placed my hand over the girls mouth and giggled.

"I'd love to Rach." I could feel her smile under my hand. She then reached up and removed my hand from my mouth and held it for a minute in her lap.

"Really?"

"Of course, I just hope I won't be a pain with my leg and all."

"You a pain? I don't think so. I'd be most honoured to have to spend the night." She then let go of my hand and went around to get my crutches. I sat in the car with the biggest smile my cheeks would allow. I was going to see what her house looked like and oh god, her room. I wonder if it was full of stars and broad way posters-. The door opened and Rachel held out her hand to help me out.

I couldn't wait to Friday.

* * *

**I thought that I should mention that the song Quinn and Rachel sung was Fly by Hilary Duff. c:**


	7. Sleepover at Rachels

_Quinn was lying on top of Rachel having the time of her life as she kissed her with all she had. Absent minded hands roamed on her back that brought tingles with every sudden movement. She smiled through the kiss and leaned back to take a look at her lover that was giggling underneath her. Rachel's hair was messy from where I had my hands and well I thought it looked pretty hot. _

"_What? Is something wrong?" She asked her smile fading. _

"_Nothing's wrong, I was just admiring how gorgeous you are." I told her. Her smile reappeared with a blush in her cheeks. I caressed her cheek, feeling the warmth. She tugged down on my shirt and placed her lips to mine-_

I felt somebody tapping my shoulder.

"Q, are you coming to our next class or are you just going to sit here and day dream about Berry?"

"Santana!" I said slapping her arm and looked around the room.

The Latina laughed while she reassured her. "It's okay, nobody is even in here, even the teacher has left already." _Had I really been day dreaming that long?_

With a sigh I went to grab my bag and found it gone. I look up and see that Santana already had it over her shoulder. "Thanks." She handed me my crutches with a smile.

"You're welcome." We started heading down the almost empty hallway to our next class. We were late but the teacher would allow us to arrive late without getting detention.

"So, you want come over tonight? We could have a sleep over with Brittany?"

"I can't, sorry, I'm staying at Rachel's house tonight..."

"Oh, I see how it is." She said giving me a cheeky smile.

I cracked a small smile. "No, you don't. I'm going there for dinner with her father's then I'm sleeping there- just sleeping." Adding the last part to make sure she understood.

A few seconds of silence pasted before Santana spoke up.

"I've hardly seen you all week and Britt misses you... and so do I."

"I'm sorry San, I really am. How about Saturday night you and Brittany come and sleep and mine." I gave her a smile before adding what she said last time we had a sleepover. "We can eat all the popcorn we want, my treat."

With a chuckle she agreed.

Xxx

That day in Glee club Rachel walked in followed by an angry Finn Hudson who was yelling at her.

"-You've been hanging out with her for the last two weeks!" In a flash she turned around.

"You know what, I don't care if I have or not. I will not go on a date with you if you're going to start yelling at me!"

The whole Glee Club stopped their conversations to listen in to the fight they were having.

"-And If I remember last time I came to your house for a date you tried to make me eat meat! I'm a vegan, Finn!"

A few comments were said in the background.

"Oh snap." Artie said being the first to comment.

"He's got it coming now." Added Kurt.

"And I made plans with Quinn first." Rachel said in a calm tone.

He looked around at the people standing around the quiet classroom and then settled at looking at me with a death glare that I most gladly returned.

"Fine, have your sleepover with Quinn." He said before he walked out the classroom, kicking the microphone stands on the way out. A heavy silence filled the room as everyone stared at each other to scared to say anything, while Rachel just stood there looking at the door. I slowly got up and hopped my way over, forgetting my crutches. I gave her a hug from behind and she leaned lightly on me and placed her hands over mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder at her. She nodded and turned around with a small smile. She placed her arm around me and walked me back over to the chairs and sat down in the chair next to me. Slowly everyone came and sat down in their chairs telling Rachel they were sorry. Some even gave her hugs. Not many people did that with Rachel and I could tell that she was grateful to have the people in Glee club. Mr Shue was late to Glee club so we started without him and decided that we'd all sing songs together. It was a lot of fun as some danced around and others played their instruments as we all sung. Rachel came back from dancing with a few of the club members and pulled her chair up next to me as she sung the solo with me. She pulled me close and I rested my head on her shoulder. Mr Shue walked in as we finished and gave us all a clap.

"Wow guys. I was sorry I missed that." He looked at us all once we took our seats and the smile from his face faded. "Where's Finn?"

Rachel pulled her arm away from me but still sat closely, not saying a word. _Ugh, she was just forgetting about him. _

Instead Santana spoke up with a shrug of her shoulders. "The Incredible Hulk got mad and kicked stuff over on his way out."

"Oh..." was all that Mr Shue could say to that.

The bell rang indicating that the day was over and people sprang out of their seats and out of the door with record speed. Chatter and laugher filled the halls as people went to their lockers to get their things and made plans for the weekend. Rachel walked with me to my locker and then quickly rushed to hers to get her things. I waited a few minutes before she was back with a smile on her face.

"Excited about tonight?" She asked me on the drive to my house.

"Yes." I said with so much excitement it made us giggle.

"You know what we should do tonight?" She asked me still laughing.

"We should play sing star, I love that game."

"Oh my god, yes. Which ones do you have?" She looked at me for a second with a serious stare.

"All of them." I couldn't handle it, I laughed so much that Rachel couldn't help but laugh at me.

Once at my house I unlocked the front door and called out to my mother.

"Mum, I'm home!" From the kitchen I heard my mum yell back.

"Hello girls, I'm in the kitchen!"

We walked in and found her surrounded with a bunch of magazines and a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hello Ms Fabray." Rachel greeted politely. "I see you've been reading quite a lot today."

With a laugh she said. "Yeah, I just had an urge to go through all of my old magazines." I walked around and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to be sleeping at Rachel's tonight, are you sure you'll be alright?"

She waved us off. "I'm sure honey, go and have fun; I'll still be here when you get back."

Rachel helped me with getting my things in the car before I got in and we were on our way to her house. Suddenly something occurred to me, What if her parents didn't like me from when I was horrible to her? We pulled up in her driveway and I took a deep breath. _I guess I'm going to find out._

Rachel turned off the car and gave me a smile. "Here we are."

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Do your dads hate me from, you know, when we started high school and I..."

She shook her head. "No, I told them how nice and sweet you were now and they believe me. I trust you and if I do, they will too."

I could feel the stinging in my nose as tears fell from my eyes. "I'm so sorry I ever did that to you Rachel, I don't want to hurt you again."

She leaned over the console and to give me a hug. "I know and its okay, I forgive you." She played with my hair and wiped away my tears. "It's okay." She murmured in my ear as I stopped crying.

"Alright, now smile that gorgeous smile of yours and let's go inside." I couldn't help but smile, she thought my smile was gorgeous. She looked at me for awhile and then got out the car to grab my crutches from the boot of her car. I got out, holding the car door for support until she gave me them.

"Here let me take that." I said grabbing my small backpack and putting it on my back. We walked up to the front door of her house and were greeted by Rachel's fathers.

"Hello, I'm Hiram and my name is Leroy." Said the man with the slightly, curly hair as he nudged his husband.

"Hello, I am glad that we finally get to meet the famous Quinn Fabray." I giggled.

"Hello Mr and Mr Berry, It's nice to meet you too." I said shy, extending out my hand to shake theirs.

"Please, feel free to call us by our first names. We feel old when people call us that."

As they laughed they took turns shaking my hand and then quickly stood aside.

"Please, come in." Rachel smiled and let me walk in first. I quickly made my way into the Berry house and stood in their lounge room taking a look. Pictures were hung on the wall of a young Rachel Berry and her friends and family. It was sweet; she looked cute as a child. Rachel caught my stare.

"That was me when I won my first dance competition." She informed me. "And that one-" she pointed at a picture of her with long brown hair hanging down her shoulders wearing a poka-dot dress. "-is me when I won my singing competition at 4 years old." I gave her a smile.

"I bet you were a good little singer then."

"She was, indeed." Spoke Leroy admiring the picture. "We will have to show you a video one day."

I smiled. "I'd love that."

"Come on, I'll show you around." She said pulling me into the dining room, leaving my stuff at the door.

"Dinner will be at 5:30." They yelled to us.

She gave me a tour of the house and I was dazzled at how lovely it was. It was well designed and decorated, most likely by one of her fathers. As we headed upstairs we walked by a couple of doors as she told me what rooms they were. "Dad and Daddy's bedroom, the library-"

"You have a library in your house?"

"A small one, it's where my dad likes to read. They use it as their office... laundry." She said passing a doorway. "And last of all, my bedroom."

She opened the door and went in holding the door open for me to come in. Her room was lovelier than I had imagined it to be. The walls were painted a light yellow coloured with hanging Broadway posters like I knew there would be. A queen sized bed was in the middle of the room up against the back wall with a white frame above it.

"You like it?" Rachel sounded amused.

"I love it." I gave her a smile.

"I'm glad you love it so much because I have a feeling you'll be over more often after tonight."

"I will?"

"Of course, you're always welcome to come over." I just couldn't stop smiling as I looked around, she really wanted me to come around more often and she wanted to be my friend.

"Feel free to look around, I'm going to bring your stuff up."

"Thank you, Rach."

I walked over to her bookshelf that had books neatly placed in alphabetical order and a shelf with photos on it. I saw pictures of her dads and her and other pictures of the people in Glee Club. At the end of the shelf in a frame that was slightly bigger than the rest, held a picture of us when we were doing the mattress commercial. Originally we were in a group getting a photo done and I stood next to Rachel as I held her at the waist and she had her arm around my shoulder but in this photo it was just us, she had cropped everyone else out. I found myself smiling as I picked up the picture and held it. I heard Rachel place my things on her chair and come over to me.

"How did you get this picture? I thought the manger of the store had taken this."

"I stayed behind and gave him my email to send it to me." She said, her face getting red.

I found it adorable when she went shy and blushed like that. I just wanted to cuddle her and kiss her until I ran out of breath.

"Could you send this picture to me?"

"Sure, I'll email it to you."

Xxx

At dinner I sat next to Rachel and Hiram and Leroy sat on the other side of the table. I didn't say much as I ate my vegan pasta and listened into the family's conversation. They were such a loving family, that never took things too seriously unless it was something to be serious about. When they argued over things, it wasn't like my family had been with yelling and abusing but they spoke with gentle tones and afterwards they would change to another subject and be like it never happened at all. I wish I had a family like this but I guess I couldn't complain, I did love living with my mum now. They all shared a love in Broadway and musicals, which made me smile as they talked and made jokes. Once in a while I would make comments and they would ask me questions.

After we were finished with dinner Rachel and I cleared the table and I thanked her parents for cooking our meal.

"You're quite welcome Quinn, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Rachel came walking out with a skip in her step. "What would you like to do now Quinn?"

_God, could she get any more adorable?_ "Whatever you want too, I don't mind."

"Well we could watch some movies later if you'd like but I was thinking first we could play sing star or rock band?"

"Definitely Rock Band and I got dibs on the guitar."

She giggled as we headed up stairs to the small game room. "As long as I can sing we got a deal."

We played sing star and rock band for around an hour then we headed back to Rachel's room to get changed into our Pyjamas.

"So what would you like to do now?" I asked Rachel.

"Well when Kurt comes over for a sleep over with Mercedes, he likes to do our hair then we go and watch movies for the rest of the night. It's kind of a tradition. But I don't normally have other people sleepover because nobody wants to come to my house-"

"I like coming to your house Rach." I told her as I sat down on the bed next to her. "I know I've only been here once but I'd like to come more... and you can sleep at mine too if you'd like."

Rachel grinned. "I'd like that."

"See, were like Bff's already." I teased her as I nudged her playfully. _If only she knew I wanted her as more as a friend._

She giggled. "Would you like to be my best friend?"

"I'd love to." I told her and gave her a huge smile.

"Well then best friend, I'll plait your hair if you plait mine."

"Deal."


	8. Bread Stix's

**So I know this chapter is short and I haven't updated in awhile but I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to write this chapter out. I tried a few ways but they just didn't seem right. This chapter is kinda different than my previous chapters but I thought I needed different.. So I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

I was late home the next day from Rachel's and found Santana and Brittany already there hanging up in my room. More like making out actually but anyway I felt bad and so I took them out to Bread Stix's for dinner, as Brittany insisted it was her favourite restaurant. We sat down at our usual booth and looked through the menu for our meals.

"So Q's paying for all our food?" The blonde haired girl whispered to her girlfriend.

Santana chuckled lightly. "Yes, Britt."

"Alright then, I'm having shrimp." The girl announced, putting her menu back on the table. I looked up from my menu to smile at her. My eyes- before they could meet the blondes- went to the table across the room that was occupied by Rachel.. and Finn. I gritted my teeth with frustration and looked back at my menu to try and forget about it. It didn't work. My eyes swelled up and I quickly excused myself to go to the bathroom before the girls could see my red eyes ready to flow with tears. I rushed in and stood at the sink, looking in the mirror just in time for the first tear to fall. _This is stupid_, I thought to myself. _She wasn't even mine in the first place, so why am I crying?_ I wiped the single tear away before I started washing my hands to make myself look busy. The bathroom door opened and the sound of footsteps echoed in the room.

"Quinn?" I heard her voice say.

I froze in place. Water continued to run over my fingers and it took a moment to find my will to look up.

"R-rachel. Hi."

The short brunette walked over closer and smiled at me through the mirror.

"I really had fun lastnight.. Thanks for coming over."

A small smile played up on my lips.

"I had fun too."

"So what brings you here?"

"Uh, I'm washing my hands." I mentally hit myself for that one. How could I say something so stupid?

She giggled. "I can see that, I meant what brought you to Bread Stix's?"

"I'm here with Santana and Brittany." I finally shut off the water, forgetting it was on in the first place and walked over to get some paper towels. "How about you?"

"I'm here with Finn." she said casually. "He Apologised to me after you left.."

"That's sweet." I wasn't in the mood to show any emotion, so I didn't pretend I was happy for her. I quickly mumbled that I had to go and went back to the booth were my friends were waiting for me. I sat down and found my menu was gone.

"We ordered for you, I hope you don't mind." Santana said as she played with Brittany's hand, drawing little patterns on it.

"That's fine." I watched as Rachel walked back to Finn and took the seat in front of him, which meant she had her back to me.

Finn: 1 Quinn: 0

I sighed and slumped back in the booth. Brittany saw the sudden mood swing that had shifted since the bathroom and turned to the direction I was looking at and a frown a crossed her face. Which left Santana to look over her shoulder.

"How is she back with that clown after all this?" She turned back to us.

"Just leave it, Santana."

"Leave it?" She said raising her voice a little.

"San." Brittany warned her. The latina relaxed a little.

"You alright?" She asked me as our food was getting served.

"I'm fine." I stated before sitting upright and slowly started picking at my food.


End file.
